Internet-based web services can be delivered through web sites on the World Wide Web (WWW). A web site is typically a set of related web pages served from a web domain. Web pages are often formatted using HyperText Markup Language (HTML), eXtensible HTML (XHTML), or using another language that can be processed by a web browser that is typically executed on a user's client device, such as a computer, tablet, phablet, smart phone, smart television, or other client device. A web site is generally hosted on a web server. The web server is typically accessible via a network, such as the Internet, through a web address, which is generally known as a Uniform Resource Indicator (URI) or a Uniform Resource Locator (URL).
For example, a web service can be delivered via a web site. In some cases, the web site can allow users to access content delivered via the web site using anonymous user access. Some web sites can allow or require that users login to access some or all of the content delivered via the web site (e.g., subscription access may be required to access certain content on the web site, such as for an online newspaper, an e-commerce shopping site, a social networking web site, a web-based email service, a file sharing web site, and/or other web services).
A web site can be a static web site. Generally, a static web site does not customize content delivered to different users of the web site (e.g., a static web site has web pages stored on a web server in the format that is sent to a client web browser).
A web site can be a dynamic web site or can include dynamic web pages. Generally, a dynamic web site can customize content delivered to different users of the web site (e.g., a dynamic web site is one that can change or customize web content automatically).